octavianfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionary ranks
Normal Ranks Student Main page for Students Students are the lowest level possible in the Legionary Ranks and are often the youngest being kids that are trained to fight and learn the basics of Animus and what it means to be a Legionary. Training both their mind and body to hopefully pass the Probatio Exam and reach the official first rank of Probatio. Probatio Probatios are the lowest official rank in the Legionary system having the lowest authority and normally put into teams of 3-4 with a Captain leading them in training and missions to help them grow. These Probatios are normally sent on basic missions and complete tasks that normally contain little chance of combat at the start. These Probatios learn teamwork and form bonds with their teammates to one day take the Centurion exam to advance to the next rank. Centurion Centurion is the Second highest rank and is achieved after a team of Probatio pass the Centurion exam they normally stay in a group of 3 with their captain and are now put on much more difficult and complicated missions to will contain the real possibility of combat. some Legionary upon reaching this rank decide to take up other paths such as teaching students or joining the medical corps to be a Medicus some may even be selected to be part of the highly skilled Black ops division or severe in the legion. Captain Captains are the highest rank in the normal forces and often lead teams of 3 lower rank Probatio or Centurion. They are also tasks with completing some very dangerous missions and are often some the best fighters in the land knowing normally 3+ Nature Elements and having mastery over 2 of them they are also skilled in hand to hand and illusionary techniques as well. A captain has passed the Captain exam and shown strong leadership and fighting skills to obtain this rank some may have even been in the Black Ops or Legion before. Special Captain Special Captains are the same as normal Captains in skill but are specialized in a certain practice of field such as being an expert spy or Medicus may lead to someone obtaining a rank of Special Captain in that field outclassing everyone else in that certain skill or topic. Special Ranks Imperial Legate The Imperial Legate is the leader of the land they hold the highest authority and often are the most skilled Legionary in their respective land. They normally have mastery over all 5 basic Elemental Natures and have a vast understanding of animus. They were a captain before promotion which is determined by vote from other captains, the current imperial Legate and a council of elders. They normally do not engage in battles except to defend in the land or in times of extreme need. They are the ones responsible for handling promotions and giving out missions. Medicus A Medicus is a Legionary that has understanding of the light Elemental Nature and can heal wounds typical found in Hospitals and sometimes out in the field to help treat the wounded during long or combat heavy assignments these Medicus are very well respected as not many Legionary can control the Light Element strong enough to produce healing powers. Each Medicus goes through a special training process to learn how to achieve this skill and take a oath similar to that of doctors. Black Ops Black ops are known as the spies of the Legionary, typically able to cast their Animus like a net and detect other users inside of it allowing for hunting and target detection at a much greater level. They are also tasked with carrying out spy missions these legionary are capable of hiding their Animus allowing them to go unnoticed unless seen. These warriors thanks to these skills are also assigned with assassination missions on high-value targets. Legion The Legion is a rank and a group at the same time someone referred to as Legion is also part or was part of the Legion. The Legion is a group of highly trained and skilled Legionary that specialize in combat tactics and fighting skills normally having mastery over all 5 basic elemental natures and profound hand to hand combat skill some even process illusory techniques as well. The Legion is composed of 1000 of the finest Legionary. The Elite Simply known as the Elite these Legionary are the best of the best having been recognized among the Legion as someone highly skilled in all forms of combat and strategy as well as normally having some special skill unique to them or their family. These people are also just as skilled in evasion and detection as members of the Black ops making them overall very powerful and dangerous Legionary. The Elite is a squad of 10 members but can change at anytime from death or someone leaving the squad by choice to return to the rank of captain. Support/Guards The guards are tasked with defending the land boards and monitoring guests during events normally centurion rank. These also during times are war are used as back ops and reinforcements to help cover casualties. Category:Items & misc.